A WALK INTO THE SUNSET
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A "What if" story. What if Charles never died. Would Scarlett and Rhett get to be together? Or would fate tear them apart? Read and find out.
1. Prolong: War!

**A walk into the sunset**

Prolong: War!

**A/N**: Hi everyone I re-did this chapter I was told that there where a few run-ons and typo's. So I went back through it tell me if you see anything:) Thanks and enjoy:)

When the war began, people had forgot what it was like to be a Southerner. They had forgotten what things tasted like.. Not being able to take a stroll down Main Street with the people they loved. Women had forgotten what it was like to have new dresses made up of amazing fabric. No, all that was gone when the war swept through Atlanta Georgia over five months ago. People had forgotten about themselves. They would spend long hours in the saloons and bars, wanting to get drunk to forget about the hardships of the war: the war that would ruin everything and everybody, even the ones that thought they where safe from the gun shots and the stench of death.

But there was one girl, one girl who thought nothing would happen to her during this hard time. Her name was Scarlett O'Hara. Her father, Gerald O'Hara, had the biggest Plantation Atlanta had ever seen, and that was Tara. But Scarlett knew that death and the smell of blood filled the streets of Atlanta. After all, she did help out at the local hospital.

Day after day, many men came through the hospital injured and even on the verge of death. But Scarlett had to keep going for her family's sake. If she gave up hope then she knew the Southerners would lose the war. They couldn't let that happen, they just couldn't. What the soldiers needed wrtr prayers at this point during the war, not people's tears of fear and sorrow... So Scarlett refused to cry at this point. She had done all that long ago when the war first started. But Scarlett was wrong; the tears where far from being over: just like the war it was far from being over.

Her husband, Charles Hamilton, was in the war as well. Even though she didn't love Charles she still cared for him a little bit. The only reason she married him was to get close to Ashley Wilkes, but did that work, no, it just made things worse. Scarlett had to wear long black mourning dresses instated of the bright colors she was used to. There was no such thing as going to any party and she couldn't even dance with the soldiers that where coming home for a little while.

Everyday ,Scarlett could hear the guns firing and fires being started through out the town. Just when Scarlett thought the war was going to be over news came that it was just getting worse. The fires were getting bigger and bigger, and every second water had to be put on them. The gun shots where just louder then ever because the Yankee's where getting closer and closer to Atlanta. Scarlett could just hear the beating of the enemy's heart.

"Fiddle-Dee Dee, when will this war ever end?" Scarlett asked herself as she headed to the hospital for her rounds. Scarlett really didn't care for the idea of nursing; she only did it because her mother did it.

Scarlett knew that if she didn't do nursing her mother would be very disappointed in her. Who knew what her mother would say or do to her if she found out that she didn't like being a nurse and helping people when they where in need?

It's not that she didn't like nursing, except it was. She did it and hated it because it always smelt like death knocking on the hospital's doors.

"Miss O'Hara, Dr. Meade wants you. He needs you're help cutting off an arm," one of the volunteer nurses said, handing Scarlett a piece of paper with the soldier's information on it.

Scarlett looked down with her eyes going wide. It was one of the Tarleton twins! Stuart Tarleton! Je was one of her long time beaus before she had married Charles.

"Oh, poor Stuart, what will happen to him?" Scarlett asked herself going to look for Dr. Meade. "Dr. Meade, finally! What happened to poor Stuart?" she asked when she found the doctor.

"He was in Gettysburg when he was shot in the upper right arm. Unfortunately we have to take it off," Dr. Meade said looking at Scarlett with sad eyes. He knew that at one point he was one of her beaus.

"Can I see him before…before you take the arm off?" Scarlett asked, looking at Dr. Meade for a short time.

"Yes, my dear, you may" Dr. Meade said with kindness.

"Dr. Meade, you're wanted at once," a nurse said coming up to Dr. Meade and Scarlett.

"I'm coming," Dr. Meade said, leaving Scarlett to find Stuart by herself.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Stuart Tarleton is?" Scarlett asked a near by nurse.

"Right over there, miss," the nurse said before pointing to a bed two down from where she was.

"Thank you," Scarlett said, walking away.

"Well if it isn't Stuart Tarleston!" Scarlett said going over to Stuart with a brave face.

"Scarlett, Scarlett O'Hara! It's been a while hasn't it" Stuart said with a smile looking up into Scarlett's dark green eyes.

"Great balls of fire Stuart, I'm so sorry for this happening to you!" Scarlett said pouring a glass of water for him.

"Don't be, Scarlett, it happened for a reason. But Scarlett, it's just awful out there. We don't know how much long we can keep it up. The Northerners are killing all our men," Stuart said in a weak voice. His twin brother was still out there somewhere: shot or killed perhaps.

Before Scarlett could answer the Doctor came back over. "I'm ready to remove the arm now, Scarlett," he told her before going to what was the operating room.

As they whiled Stuart into the room, he didn't want the arm cut off. He begged and pleaded for them not to.

"Scarlett! Tell them not to!" Stuart yelled out into the large room of people.

Scarlett just turned around and left. It was just too much. She had to get out of here to get some fresh air or something.

"But Scarlett! Dr. Meade needs you're help!" One of the younger looking nurses said following Scarlett out into the war zone.

"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of all this death and war," Scarlett said, pushing through the doors and leaving the hospital and dying soldiers behind. All she needed was fresh air that was all and then she would be better.

**A/N**: I would like to thank my beta reader Fireflies Glow. With out her I would still be having spelling and gramer errors lol. So what do u think so far? Should I continue with this or not? It's your call. Your probably wondering where I'm going with this well review and you will find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Rhett Butler

Chapter 1: Meeting Rhett Butler

**A/N:**I would like to thank all my the people that have started reading my story. X3loveactually, PrincessAlica and EugenVictoria. Thank you all very much I really hope I hear from you on the rest of the story. Once again thank you very much.

Scarlett was so sick of nursing. It seemed like every time she stepped foot into the hospital that all she laid eyes on was like a cloud of didnot help that seeing her long time beau in there with his arm off. Honestly, it was just too much; she didn't know how much longer she could take she had to do one more thing she would go crazy... No, she couldn't she would think about now, she would think about that , that's what she would do. Everything would soon be , things wouldn't be over soon: it would be years and years until things where the same in Atlanta. Would they even make it through the war? By thelooks of it, probably not with all their men in the hospital bleeding and dying.

"Fiddle dee, dee this is just too much. I just can't do this anymore," Scarlett said, sighing as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Talking to yourself, miss?" A man she had barely noticed asked. Scarlett could not tell if he was mocking her or asking out of concern. He was in a white suit, obviously rich from the looks of it, and hat. He sat on the steps, smoking a cigar outside of the hospital, and got up to walk slowly over to her.

"I didn't think anyone was out here," Scarlett said choppily, stepping up to the man. "And why are you lessening anyway?" He was very tall. She looked up at the man but the bright noon sun was in her face so she couldn't  
see him very well.

"It's hard not to help but hearing when you're awfully loud about it," the man chuckled, putting his cigar out and stepping to where Scarlett  
could see him.

When Scarlett saw the man she was speechless. The man was very tall, and intensely handsome. His dark brown hair was slicked back with a hat sitting on top of it. His dark eyes, a nice shade of chestnut brown, had a friendly andmysterious look to them along with a mustache to match. He looked like a prince in a fairy tale she had read long, long ago before the war had started and she had just been a little girl in Mammy's arms. Oh, how she missed  
Mammy!

"Oh, I'm sorry next time I will talk louder," Scarlett said jokingly to the handsome stranger.

The man laughed at this as if he found her very funny. The sound was loud and full, and Scarlett herself began laughing along with him. "It seems to me I have forgotten my manners. I'm Rhett Butler from Charleston, South Carolina." Rhett said, introducing himself as he tipped his hat. He knew that the first impression always was the best one.

"It's nice to meet you, Rhett Butler, I'm Scarlett O'Hara" Scarlett said, testing his name on her tongue, with a smile showing her dimples.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Scarlett... Miss O'Hara, I mean," Rhett said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Scarlett could feel her cheeks go hot before pulling herself together. ", may I call you Rhett?" Scarlett asked boldly before she went any further with her question.

"You may," Rhett answered with a smile. "And, Miss O'Hara, may I call you Scarlett?"

Scarlett smiled demurely, casting her eyelashes down, and hesitated before replying,"Yes, you may. Have you been in Atlanta long?"

Her answered as she was looking out at the mob of people trying to get away from Atlanta.

"Only about two weeks, Scarlett, and I don't plan on staying much longer," Rhett said, taking his hat off. It began to get very hot and Scarlett herself was fanning herself daintily with her pale white hand.

"Oh, that's a shame! Atlanta's quit lovely... when there's not a war going on," Scarlett said, reassuring him. She knew that if Rhett gave it a chance he would love Atlanta although it wasn't as amazing as Charleston. Scarlett would know: she went there for her sixteenth birthday just a few months ago.

"Perhaps I will come back again someday," Rhett said, looking into Scarlett' dark green eyes. "And see this lovely place."

Scarlett could feel her heart beating fast, faster then anything Scarlett had ever seen or heard. What was going on? Scarlett was married to Charles and wasn't she happy? What about Ashley Wilkes? Oh, what was going on? Or was this love? No, it couldn't be, she jut meet this man. That just wasn't possible! Or maybe it was, oh, she just didn't know, she just didn't. But she didn't worry about it. Yes, she would worry about that tomorrow. Right now she was perfectly fine here...here with Rhett.

"Can I see you again before I leave?" Rhett asked before boldly stroking Scarlett's check with his hand.

Scarlett moved away from him, hiding her ring behind her back for reasons she did not want to think about. The nerve! What if Charles had seen her? But he was so handsome, unlike her husband, and he didn't know she was married... Hecouldn't know she was married. "Yes, of course you can," Scarlett said, looking up into Rhett's eyes. No, what was she doing? She didn't even know this man and she had just told him that she would see him again? What was happening? If only Scarlett could figure this out...

"Scarlett, Dr. Meade needs you at once!" One of the nurses that Scarlett recognized as Betsy said, coming out onto the deck of the hospital. She took one looks at their closeness, Scarlett and the not so strange stranger, before spilling out, "It's very urgent! He says that the young man is bleeding badly and..."

Scarlett barely heard what the nurse said. "Tell Dr. Meade I will be right there," Scarlett sigh, annoyed, not looking away from Rhett's eyes.

Betsy left moments later to go tell Dr. Meade before casting one cautious look at the pair.

"I'm sorry, but you heard her. I have to go: I'm needed," Scarlett said breaking eye contact.

"I can't keep you away from your duty," Rhett agreed with Scarlett.

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked seconds later as she began to turn.

"Soon!" Scarlett called joyfully, running back inside to help the doctor.

Rhett looked on as Scarlett made her way into the hospital once again. "What a woman," he said with a laugh after her figure disappeared from few before he went on his way out into the mob of people.

**A/N**: I would like to thank my beta reader Fireflies Glow. Thanks to her I'm finally getting my spelling and grammer fixed:) First chapter and there already falling in love. What do you think about that? I no I ran into them falling in love kind of fast. But who's to say there in love hm. you will just have to wait and find out. Will Scarlett fall head over hills for Rhett or will she stay with Charles and what about Ashley? I know a lot of questions lol. Don't worry you will find out soon. Hay its only the first chapter I can't give you to much at least not for now lol. Hope you liked it. Review thanks:) I no its a short chapter I wanted to keep you in suspense. I no I'm evil don't worry I will update here soon promise.


	3. Chapter 2: I can't do this

Chapter 2: What is this filling?

Scarlett went back into the hospital full of blood and death, but that could not distract her from the excitement of seeing Rhett. Yes, the smell of death and blood just made her sick, but yet she knew she had to do it. Her mother would be very disappointed if she learned that she left the hospital. Scarlett made her way into the crowded building with a sigh.

"Where have you been?! Dr. Meade needs your help!" A matronly nurse snapped, coming over to Scarlett when she came through the door.

"Sorry, I was feeling light headed so I needed some fresh air," Scarlett said through her teeth before walking quickly to the operating room. "What do you want me to do, Dr. Meade?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Get me the goaze over there on that table," Dr. Meade instructed her, pointing over to a table to his right.

Scarlett went over and got what was needed. Then she came to Stuart, the patient, and tried to calm him down.

"I can't stand it! Scarlett, make it stop!" Stuart cried in pain.

"Stuart Tartleton, you need to calm down... The doctor is doing everything he can possible" Scarlett said as gently as she could, putting a cold cloth on his forehead. She bit her lip to stop from throwing up what little she had ate for lunch: the stench was getting to her.

With in an hour or so the arm was off and Stuart was resting, asleep from the drugs. Scarlett wiped her forehead off and sighed. " I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Scarlett said to herself as she left the hospital for the day.

As she walked into the Hamiltom's house. Melanie came up to her with excitement in her as a smile. Her sweet smile was stretched across her thin face. "What is it, Melly?" Scarlett asked testily, fanning herself with her fan that she held in hand.

"Oh, Scarlett, Alexsander is coming home! I just got the telegram while you where at the hospital!" Melanie said filled with happiness before handing Scarlett the letter. It was from her brother who had been gone for over five months. (A/N: I decided to make Melanie have a new love. I also decided to make Scarlett have a brother and that him and Melanie are together. What do you think?)

Scarlett began to read the letter out loud from what she could read: the ink was smeared from the tears of joy and happiness.

Dear; Darling wife

They are sending me home. They say I'm done with my duties for now. Oh, I have waited for this day for a very long time. I pray and hope that everything is well back in Atlanta. Hope nothings changed that much. Tell Scarlett that Charles will be returning with me as well. We will be home a week from tomorrow. I can't wait to see you, dear. I love and miss you with all my heart.

Love,

Alexsander

Scarlett put down the letter with a smile. Oh, her brother was coming home! Then that meant he wasn't killed or hurt! How wonderful! She had missed her brother so very much. In fact, Scarlett had been wondering, along with her family, when they were going to see or hear from him. And now they finally were going to, but it would be a little while before she would get to see him.

'Melly! Do you know what this means?" Scarlett asked looking at Melanie with wide eyes.

Melanie didn't get a chance to answer before Scarlett answered for her.

"That means the war is going to be over soon! Thank heavens! It took long enough to get this damn thing over with," she said as a bigger smile came across her lovely face, which glowed like the perfect like shining from heaven above.

"Scarlett, you mustn't curse!" Melanie said,always appalled by Scarlett's brashness.

But Scarlett was wrong. The war was far from being over. It had only just began. Sherman was getting so close that the gun shots could be heard radiating throughout the city. But maybe it was the Southerners keeping them away? No, the Yankees were getting closer and closer by every second. What would they do if...if the Yankees got to Atlanta? They would have to flee to Atlanta, amd Scarlett and Melanie could go to Tara. They would be safe at Tara, that is if it was still there. What if Tara wasn't there? Where would they go? These and so many other questions would roam through Scarlett's mind but she had yet to realize it.

Scarlett was sitting in a white rocker on the front porch with her favorite book in hand, when she heard a noise from somewhere. Scarlett glanced up to to see who or what it could be. Standing there with a smile upon his face was Rhett Butler

"Aw, great balls of fire! Mr. Butler you didn't have to scare me," Scarlett said with fright, slightly angry. "A single tapping on the shoulder, or a how do you do, would have been nice." She arched one of her eyebrows.

"I'm quite sorry, Scarlett. I didn't mean to scare you. You may call me Rhett if you would like," Rhett said with a slight laugh before sitting next to Scarlett with only inches between them.

"What are you doing here. Rhett?" Scarlett asked, looking at him. Her heart was beating so was he doing to make her feel like this?

"I came to see you." Rhett said, taking her hand in his and rubbing circle on it with his thumb. How desperately he wanted to trace every feature of her face, but he thought this wasn't the right time.

Scarlett found this sweet but odd at the same time. They had just met a mere few hours ago, and he was already sweet talking her. Scarlett pulled her hand free with force and placed them in her lap, feeling the need to have his hands in hers again but not understanding why or where the feeling was coming from.

"Fiddle Dee Dee, don't pull that! You didn't come so I could see your act. I won't buy itm" Scarlett said turning from him. This was just way too fast. Scarlett couldn't do this. She was married and very happy...or so she tried to believe.

"Well someone's in a bad mood," Rhett said standing up. "What happened earlier? You were so nice and sweet. What? You didn't get your way at something? Well, listen up, princess, we don't always get what we want"

"No that's not it at all. It's just that...well I had a hard day at the hospital that's all." Scarlett said still sitting in the rocker looking up at Rhett. The sun casted a beautiful glow around him. Where were all theses thoughts coming from?

"Well perhaps I can do something to make it better" Rhett said pulling Scarlett slowly to her feet and into his warm awaiting arms. How good it felt to have her there. She just fit.

Scarlett wanted to stay like that...perhaps for the rest of her life, but she refused to. This just couldn't happen it just couldn't. She was married. "No, there's nothing you can do. Rhett" Scarlett said stepping out of his arms already feeling the emptiness. "I have some things to do. Goodbye, Rhett," she sighed as she headed inside. But before she could take any more steps, Rhett grabbed her warm hand and pulled her back.

"What is wrong with you, Scarlett? You were fine at the hospital. Has something happened after you saw me? Tell me. Scarlett. I will do anything I can to make it better," Rhett said forcing her to face him. She was lost in his eyes as she stood there.

"It's...it's you... I can't do this" Scarlett said trying to break his grip. It was no use. He held on to her desperately. wanting to keep her there.

"What do you mean it's me?" Rhett asked, looking into her dark green eyes with vigor. He wanted to know the answer and he wanted to know it right at this moment.

"You wouldn't understand," Scarlett said looking up into Rhett's face. She wished she could tell him but she just couldn't. It wouldn't be right. She managed to break free of his hold while she ran inside shutting the door behind her, leaving Rhett to his thoughts on the porch.

When Scarlett got to her room she sat in her window seat looking out the window. As a single tear fell from her eyes as she tried to see if Rhett was still standing out side. The tears were in the way, but she could just make out his details: Rhett was still outside looking up at her window. How he wanted to just run up there and hold her in his arms telling her everything was going to be ok. Scarlett put her fist on the window and continued to cry until it hurt. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't want to but right now she was just so confused.

"I can't do this. What will I do?" Scarlett cried as her forehead hit the window. "I'm so lost, it's just to much."

**A/N:** I would like to thank my beta reader thank you so much. Oh poor Scarlett and Rhett. What will happen to them? Will they tell each other that they love them? or will everything fall apart and they go there separate ways? Well You'll have to wait and find out. Review thanks:)

**Sneak Peek**

Scarlett stayed in her window seat for hours refusing to eat, drink or sleep. How she wanted to tell Rhett to be with him. She wished so much that there was someone she could talk to. To just poor the truth out to. But who? Melanie? No Scarlett had married her brother. What would she think? What would she say? Scarlett shook Melanie from her mind. Her best friend? No she couldn't keep a secret even if she wanted her to. Ashley? Oh gods nightgown no. What would he think? Since she told him that she loved him at the Barbecue this past June. Oh Scarlett just felt so alone there was no one she could turn to no one. There was one person she could and that was Rhett. But that was the one person she wanted to stay away from. But yet she wanted to be with him right at that every moment. More then anything in the world she wanted Rhett to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. And that he was there for her no matter what happened and that he would always be there for her.


	4. Authers Note

A/N: I no people hate authors notes but this one is very important. I'm leaving College in the matter of minuets. Yes I no its five in the morning where I'm at. Anyway I won't get to update as often as I would like but I will try every chance I get. Thanks for understanding.


	5. Chapter 3:Living in grief

Chapter 3: Living in grief

Scarlett stayed in her window seat for minuets which in turn turned into hours upon hours refusing to eat, drink or sleep. More then anything in the world at that very moment. Scarlett wanted to tell Rhett how much she cared, loved and how much she wanted be with him. Since there meeting a few near moments ago she realized how much she really cared for him. But how was this possible? They had only known each other for a day. Was there a thing such as love at first sight or true love? Scarlett wished she knew the answer to that. But she didn't boy did she fill stupid for letting this happen. She was married happily married wasn't she? Of course not she was never truly happy with Charles. She only acted that way just to please Charles. Now after meeting Rhett that was the person...it seemed to her right now was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Scarlett wished so much at that very heard moment in time. That there was someone she could talk to. To just poor the truth out to without any regret or sorrow. But who? Melanie? No Scarlett had married her brother. What would she think? What would she say? Scarlett shook Melanie from her mind. Her best friend? No she couldn't keep a secret even if she wanted her to. Ashley? Oh gods nightgown no. What would he think? Since she told him that she loved him at the Barbecue this past June. Oh Scarlett just felt so alone there was no one she could turn to no one. There was one person and that one person alone she could tell and that was Rhett. But that was the one person she wanted to stay away from. But yet she wanted to be with him right at that very moment. More then anything in the world she wanted Rhett to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. And that he was there for her no matter what happened and that he would always be there for her.

Scarlett sighed deep and heavy what was she going to do? She thought and thought for a few more minuets. But still nothing this was just to hard. Scarlett could tell Rhett how much she cared and loved him. But…no she couldn't this was just to fast. Scarlett didn't know if she could keep this up. Just like the hospital this to began to weigh her down with all her worry. This was something she didn't need to think of. This was foolish of her to think of this, this way. Scarlett was acting like a small child. Scarlett took a deep breath and went down stairs for supper not thinking of…of Rhett. This brought more tears to Scarlett's eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand before they could seep to the corner of her eyes and down her lovely china face.

After wiping the tears that filled her lovely green eyes away for a second time Scarlett headed to diner. As she made her way quietly into the dining room. She saw that everyone had turned and looked at her looking at her as if she had done murder or something. Scarlett sat next to Melanie with out a word or looking anyone in the eye. What was going on? Did they no something of her that she didn't?

As they sat in silence you could hear the ticking of the clock on the near by mantle place. It was so quiet Scarlett could hear the beating of her own heart. She was so sure that everyone around her could hear it to she was just sure of it. After what seemed like an eternity Scarlett spoke up. "I can't take it anyone someone talk or I'll go crazy" as her fork fell on the white china plate.

That made everyone around the table look at Scarlett longer and colder this time. As if she didn't have them looking at her enough already.

"We…well more so me saw you with Rhett out on the porch" Melanie said looking at Scarlett with what seemed to Scarlett glaring evil eyes.

But it wasn't the light from the sun was reflecting off of Melanie's lovely face. Scarlett didn't know what to say she was so shocked and scared. "Melanie I…I was just sitting on the porch reading a book when he came up to me" Scarlett finally got through her lips. "What was I supposed to do shoe him away and say I'm busy leave?" she asked looking at the people in the room.

"Yes stupid don't you know that Rhett Butler is trouble here in Atlanta?" India asked glaring at Scarlett though her light colored eyes.

"No I didn't no but he was so nice to me I…" Scarlett started but didn't finish her thought it was far to dangers to right at this very moment.

"Scarlett you're so nieve (**A/N:** Sorry if this word is spelt wrong. I tried using spell check and couldn't find it. So don't bit my head off please) you don't think about anything before you do or say it" India's mean voice came again as she shock her head at Scarlett. India always knew Scarlett could get anything and everything she had always wanted. Even her Charles. Scarlett knew that Charles belonged to her but no she just had to take him anyway. All because it was something that someone else had and so she just had to have it.

"India!" yelled Melanie looking over at her with her mouth open a ajar.

"Oh Melanie let her say what she wants she's always hated me. Ever since I took Charles from her she's been on my case" Scarlett said forgetting the conversation that was just talked about.

"Yes I do hate you Scarlett with a fiery passion. Ever since you took Charles from me at the Barbecue. I have had a bitter taste for you in my mouth" India said leaning over the table some as her glass of water fell over. "In other words its all your fault!."

"India one more out burst like that and you will have to leave" Melanie said cleaning up the spilt water. "It's not Scarlett's fault that Charles likes her." as she fished cleaning up the water. "Back to what we where talking about earlier. So what did happen?" looking at Scarlett. Soon everyone eyes followed Melanie's looking at Scarlett waiting for an answer.

Scarlett could fill there eyes upon her. It was as if there eyes where fire and Scarlett had to cave or something would happen. But Scarlett wouldn't let them get to her.

"Fiddle dee-dee it was just like I said. I was out on the porch reading my favorite book when I heard something...something very close by. I looked up to see Rhett standing there. I told him that he scared me and that I wasn't expecting to see him so soon. Since I had just seen him this afternoon-" Scarlett stated without realizing what she had said before it was to late.

"Oh so you've seen and talked to him before" India said with a scarcities shock face and voice. "There's a shock" leaning back into the chair.

Melanie looked over at India telling her by the look upon her lovely face to be quit. "Continue my dear" as her eyes eyes drifted away from India's to Scarlett's.

"I first met him when I was at the hospital. Well I wasn't filling to well so I stepped out for some fresh air. That's when I met Rhett" Scarlett finished as she picked up her fork which had fallen moments ago. There was no way she was going to tell them about what else had happened. That was her little secret.

"Scarlett I'm surprised at you" Melanie said as she looked over at Scarlett as she shook her head back and forth with disappointment.

"But Melanie I didn't do anything all I said was hello and that was it. As god as my witness I'm telling the truth" Scarlett said slamming her fist down on the table. Which was very un-lady like but Scarlett didn't care. She was going to get her point across one way or another.

"Scarlett go to your room right this instant" Aunt Pitty said not looking at Scarlett. She couldn't believe that Scarlett would do such a thing.

"But Aunt Pitty I-" Scarlett started with shock how could her aunt tell her this. After all it wasn't her fault this had happened.

"I said go to your room Scarlett don't make me say it again" Aunt Pitty said in a monotone voice.

Scarlett couldn't believe this was happening she didn't do anything. Scarlett sat there frozen for a moment trying to sink in everything. Then after a minuet or so she got up from the table knocking things over as she left. As Scarlett left the dinning room she could fill every eye in the room all on her. Then she heard India saying something behind her back.

"See what you get when you let someone in are town who does not belong. This kind of thing happens" India's mean cold voice came in the silence of the room. "I blame her parents".

When Scarlett heard that all she wanted to do was turn right around and tell India off. But if she did that then she would be in deeper trouble then what she was in. So Scarlett just headed to her room in a mess of tears. As Scarlett entered her room she fell on her bed in a pool of tears. What was going on? It was as if Scarlett had done something horribly wrong. Like not wearing her petty coat or something. But no this was much worse. Melanie, her Aunt Pitty and India had looked at her as if she had given herself to Rhett. But she hadn't all she said was hello and asked him what he was doing here. That was all nothing more then just what she had told Rhett earlier.

**A/N**: I'm really sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story. I have been very busy in college. What do u think? Have I been doing good on this story? Let me know in a review and in a nice way thank you very much! REVIEW!


End file.
